Qing
|title1=Qing |image1= Qing Dinasty Flag |image2= Qing Imperial Seal |image3=To be Added |full_name=大清 Qing Dinasty |national_anthem= |name_in_towny=Qing |motto=和平，皇帝和繁榮 Peace Emperor and Prosperity |/n_list_page=3 |capital_city= Liaoyang |largest_city= Liaoyang |oldest_city= Hyesan |established= 2nd of May 2019 |leader= Mr_X1234 |chancellors= |prime_minister= |political_system=30px Constitutional Empire |economic_system=28px State Capitalism |official_language= * 20px English (Main) * 20px Chinese * 20px French |official_religion= Secular State |army_size= Classified |dominions= N/A |past_leaders= * Mr_X1234 * GoldSilentCat |past_capitals= Hyesan }} Qing, '''officially Qing Dinasty (Chinese: 大清) is a nation that occupies the eastern part of Asia. '''Qing was founded in 2nd of May 2019 by Mr_X1234 and used to be called Manchuria, until 26th of June 2019, it was reformed to Qing Dinasty. Most residents are somewhat related to China. The main language is English, but Chinese and French are spoken by a decent number of residents. Description Qing borders Liao, Jin, Qin, North Korea, Korea and Japan (Oversea border). The capital is Liaoyang and the main cities are Hyesan, Fengtian and Tsushima. In total, the nation has 13 cities and 80 residents. Government Soon after the formation of the nation, the government has been reformed into a federal empire. Qing '''is governed by an emperor, along with the ministers and the representatives. Royalists are related family and advisors of the emperor who can fill his role in his absence. The Ministers assist the emperor doing fundamental head of state tasks and are elected from the current representatives. These tasks are divided in three topics, Foreign Affairs, Economy and Development and Defense and Expansion. The representatives have the right on voting important matters of state in the Manchurian general parliament. The many towns that are part of the Empire have the right to elect representatives. The amount of said representatives is a fixed number (currently 5). Elections are held every 15 days for minister and representative roles. The government is always dependent on the final decision of his majesty, the Emperor of '''Qing, to maintain an equal separation of powers and guarantee stability. Manchurian's are very proud of their government form, one of the very rare forms of democracy found in Asia and often join political parties to actively participate in elections. The current emperor is Mr_X1234. Current royalists * kingsolomon (Brother) Current ministers * GoldSilentCat (Foreign Affairs) * SatanV2 (Economy and Development) * Ratdogduy (Defense and Expansion) Current representatives (5 members) * GoldSilentCat KP * SatanV2 KP * Ratdogduy KP * Kidchamp1234 aligned * Beep TRC Current parties * The King's Party KP * The Smither's Party SP * The Tsushiman republic commune TRC Military tba Geography Qing borders the nations of Imperial Liao, Jin, Qin, North Korea, Korea and Japan (Oversea border). The entire mainland is covered by forests and have lots of mountains, it borders a cold water ocean. Qing also owns one of few islands in Korean peninsula making Tsushima a strategic outpost. 'Qing' History Manchuria Era '''(04/02/19 - 06/25/19) "Born in fire period" '' (May 2019)'' The small and peaceful nation was originally a lone temple in the vast empty region of Manchuria. During this time the Manchu Warlord Mr_X1234 developed a great friendship with the Mongolian Khan EternalFlavour. The friendship between the two leaders will develop in a formidable alliance that still exists to this day. The temple of Hyesan grew significantly with the help of the new Mongolian ally, developing quickly into a city. During this time however a new power started to settle near Manchuria, disturbing the peaceful region. This was the Liao Empire, a nation made entirely by Chinese players brought by the youtuber Zi__Min. Small border conflicts became more frequent the more Chinese players settled in the region until it eventually escalated into what is today known as the Manchuria-Liao War. Because of this invasion the new-born nation was, as many Manchus refer to today, "born in fire”. ''An unexpected friend (May 16th 2019)'' While border disputes between Liao and Manchuria were reaching it's peak an curious development took place, Brealsk, mayor of Changchun at the time a Liao city, decided to try to put an end to the conflict. After contacting the Manchu Emperor Mr_X1234, the two leaders met outside the city walls with their respective banners to talk peace. After a few tense moments the situation cooled and the two exchanged compliments for their bravery in battle and banners. After the event both Manchurians and the citizens of Changchun built a road connecting the two cities in sign of the new developed friendship. Changchun will leave the Liao empire shortly after and continue friendly interactions with the Manchurian Empire and form the nation of Jin. "The development era" '(Early June 2019)'' With the war with Liao long over the Kingdom started rapid development of it's infrastructure system. Hyesan was modernized and the construction of the new capital, LiaoYang ,started with the masterful hand of the master engineer Goldsilentcat. The capital was moved on the 2nd of June with a big ceremony. On the diplomatic side the Emperor Mr_X1234 proposed to from a United China Council to the Qin Emperor XDA1. The council formed and it's formed by all of the Chinese nations and warlords in hope of keeping the empire peaceful and united. The first real challenge for the council was the Chinese civil war where the united imperial forces had to put down a rebellion led by the "traitor" nation "China" in Qin territory. ''"The economic boom" ''(Late June 2019) During the the development era [[Qing|'Manchuria']] managed to expand it's resources stockpile significantly, making it de facto independent from any foreign goods.The Manchurian minister of economy, SatanV2 used this opportunity to open a shop with Manchurian products in LiaoYang to fund further projects in the nation. The shop was a complete success and soon LiaoYang would become the trade capital of northeast Asia. Emperor Mr_X1234 and Siberian Khatun Zaroquen would also form the Asian Prosperity Alliance, a group dedicated in maintaining fair trade and prosperity in Asia. Manchuria expanded significantly, both in borders and members since the beginning of the economic boom becoming a well known trade center worldwide. During the great economic boom Manchuria renamed itself into Qing on the 26th of June 2019 to symbolize the new era of prosperity and power that was about to begin. Qing Era '''(06/25/19 - Present) Architectural wonders * '''Prosperity Park located in the imperial capital of LiaoYang just behind the palace is one of the many points of interest in the city.It was built to honor the eternal friendship between the members of the Asian Prosperity Alliance. * Build in the mongol steppes the Hinggan Castle is the largest building in the Qing Empire and currently the only building in it's own town. * The Imperial palace located in the imperial capital of LiaoYang it's the largest building of the city. Built by Goldsilentcat it's located in front of the main square and from it you can get a 360 view of the city and hosts a rich museum of Qing history. Transport Qing have two iceways uniting half of their cities. Yellow line - Korean-Manchu Line Red line - Liaoyang-Sakha Line Foreign Relations Qing is a member of House of Uesugi and Asian Prosperity Alliance, the emperor Mr_X1234 is also one of the leaders of Uesugi. Qing hold good relations with most nations on the server, mostly because it being the biggest trade center of Asia. Friendly Relations * Tortuga * Imperium Polaris Hostile Relations: * Sui * Grandcanyon Conflicts and Wars * Manchuria-Liao War * Chinese Civil War Cities TBA Notable people Notable people who may not be in Qing today, but whose actions and dedication forged our history. * Mr_X1234 - Founder and Emperor of Qing * Eternalflavour - Ex Mongol Khan and personal friend of Mr_X1234 * SatanV2 - Manchurian Economy Minister (15-06-2019-today) * Mein_Fuher "The negotiator" - Manchurian Foreign Affairs Minister (May 2019) * GoldSilentCat - Manchurian Minister roles (Mid May 2019-Today) * Zaroquen - Khatun Of Siberia and personal friend of Mr_X1234 * RatDogGuy - Former Manchu Minister, responsible for much of the Manchurian infastructure. Category:Nation Category:Asia Category:Nations